


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: IT - Stephen King, Super Junior
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - IT (King) Fusion, Coming of Age, Donghae-centric, Dramedy, Eunhyuk-centric, Leeteuk-centric, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Transphobia, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk & Everyone
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**6:03 PM**

"So you can't come out and play right now?"

Jungsoo tried(and failed)to hold back a raspy cough as he nodded in response to his younger brother's Henry's question."Sorry Henry,but I would pass out or something if was outside in this weather for more than a couple of minutes."He said."Again,sorry."


End file.
